Pirate Broadcast
Pirate Broadcast is a Reapers faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Rico must help transmit an illegal "Pirate Broadcast" of the beating, torture, and execution of an innocent political prisoner. The goal is to show the dirty politicians that the Reapers mean business. They have been content to accept bribes from the Reapers, but when the time for action is upon them, they have not held up their end of the bargain. Bolo Santosi has warned them many times, but now means to carry through with her threat to expose "uncomfortable material" to the public. You are to broadcast a signal from the Panau News Network that will be piggybacked from a nearby weaker broadcast transmitter and then destroy the tower. Walkthrough Don't blink or you'll miss the tiny waterside village on the side of a dirt road where the mission starts. There is hardly more to it than the single Armor and Weapons parts sitting out in the open. Snag the grenades and triggered explosives from the docks before you head to the phone: There is a tower and a transformer to blow up, completing this tiny town. In the distance, you can see the PBC Tower of the Panau News Network, your first objective. Get to Panau Broadcast Center If you came by boat or air, grapple up to the main road and steal a car, taking the highway across the overpass to the Panau News broadcast center. Turn off to the right as you clear the underpass and make your way through the landscaped corporate complex. Align the Satellite Dishes There are four dishes at the top of the PBC Tower. They will have to be aligned to receive the pirate signal. Grab the cash stash outside the building before venturing around to find the external elevator cars riding up and down the main tower. Grapple yourself up to the roof of one and ride it to the top. Jump or grapple onto the platform and dispose of the crew of soldiers protecting the dishes. One dish has two Sentry guns protecting it. Bolo Santosi calls Rico and warns him about the Sentry guns about 1 second before Rico gets with in range. Bolo must be watching the situation through a telescope. There's at least 2 collectible items on top of the tower. Hack the dish controls to align it and turn your attention to the next dish. You can stay on the cleared satellite platform and pick off the guards on the nearest platforms. There's also a Demolition Officer by one of the dishes. Though you can run around, grapple your way onto the now mostly cleared tower. Repeat twice more, grabbing the other health cabinet and collectible items as you go. Destroy the Antenna Find an elevator that continues upwards towards the top of the tower. Bolo will transmit the pirate video as you make your way up. If you manage to accidentally free-fall off the tower, don't worry. As long as you don't succumb to cement poisoning when you land, you still have time to ride back up, then catch the next elevator to the antennae. Grapple your way up, until you can grapple to a small platform on one of the smaller antenna towers. Grab the parts here, then grapple across to the main dish. Take care of the soldiers here then make your way to the top of the antenna, to the weak spot behind the dish. Activate the spot and drop the first charge. Now make your way to the very tip of the dish antenna and drop charge number two. Bolo will tell you to clear out before the dish blows. Leap from the tip of the antenna and free-fall to the end of the mission. After the antenna's been blown up, Rico says "And that concludes our broadcast day". Shortly after the mission is completed, Panau News will play, and make a reference to Bolo Santosi's quote saying "Pandak will not play soothing pop music..." by saying that they will play soothing music from the selection of Pandak. Trivia *There's a similar mission in Just Cause (1), called Broadcast News. Except in that one, you blow up an antenna from the bottom as opposed to blowing it up here at the very top. *There's a race at the highest part of the building (PBC Plunge). It is a Parachute/Grappler race that has a two star difficulty. It's one of the easiest and fastest races and an easy way to get more money. *Shortly after the mission, a news transmission, most likely sent from the Burj Panau radio transmitter in Panau City, will tell everybody to keep calm, and stay indoors, as the government expects riots. "There is no need for alarm citizens, please stay indoors! For the duration of the day, we will now a selection of suiting music in the honor of our great president Pandak Panay." *In some copies, after completing this mission, the player will not be able to use the parachute (needs confirmation). *The consoles you use to align the satellites appear to be running Linux, in the process of installing a package using "apt-get". *This is the only time you will hear the Reapers theme song beng played other than right before and after a liberation. *This is the only time a Demolition Officer spawns up there, or even the 3 Sentry guns. *The bombs you place on the weak spots are the same kind of bombs used in The Red or the Blue One? and Keeping the Flow. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content Category:Media